EP 1 493 708 A2 discloses an elevator system with an elevator car and a counterweight, which are suspended on a supporting means connected to the elevator car and to the counterweight. In this case, the supporting means is designed as a toothed belt, and therefore the movement of the elevator car is determined as a function of the revolutions of the drive for the elevator car. As a result, the position of the elevator car in the shaft can be determined on the basis of the revolutions of the drive, and therefore no position determining means are required in the shaft.
The elevator system known from EP 1 493 708 A2 has the disadvantage that precise stopping on a floor cannot be ensured over the service life of the elevator system, since certain changes in length are unavoidable in the toothed belt used as the supporting means.